Scars of the Past
by Licia Parker
Summary: The Sanzo-party finds a girl and takes her in to take care of her. What relations does she have to Hakkai? WHy does she keep calling Sanzo 'Sanzo onii-chan? And why does she keep barging into Goku's room at night? rating will probably change to R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki boys...but i do own Kiki

* * *

Chapter 1

Hakkai drove through a forest. "Mou…where's the next town, Hakkai!" Goku looked up at the clouds imagining they were rice balls, "I could really go for a meat bun right now." Gojyo sighed,

"Shut up, baka saru."

"Quit calling me that you pervy water sprite!"

"Knock that off, chimp."

"Stupid red roach, what are those antenne for anyway!"

"I told you not to say that!" Gojyo grabbed hold of Goku and began strangling him. Sanzo growled and pointed his revolver into the air and shot it off,

"URESAI!" Goku and Gojyo sat down and stopped fighting. Hakkai smiled and drove out of the forest to an open field and smiled and patted the dash board of the car,

"Hakuryu what do you say we rest? Sanzo?" Sanzo shrugged and took a drag of his cigarette,

"Whatever." The car "mew'ed and kept driving. Hakkai drove to the middle of the field when he saw two figures. He stopped the car behind them and looked at the figure 'A Girl? Hmm…' The girl was curled up with a pillow, she also had a bag slung over her shoulder. He nudged Sanzo,

"Sanzo look." The girl stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed them looking around,

"Hmm…where am I?" She looked around and spotted a jeep, "Woah… a jeep full of hott guys…I'm in heaven." Gojyo looked at the girl and his jaw fell open. There sat a girl with brown hair, streaked blond, eyes blue, her red shirt had fallen so that her bra peaked over it and her black baggys pants sat at her waist. She looked at herself and pulled her shirt up sighing. She sat up and tried to walk but stumbled. Hakkai got out of the jeep and walked up to her,

"Miss, can I help you?" The girl looked at her and gasped,

"oh my god…" she shook her head, "Never mind. Hello, yeah. I'm Kiki, what's your name?" Hakkai smiled,

"I am Cho Hakkai." Kiki smiled,

"Hello Hakkai." 'Cho was my big brother's first name…but Cho is dead… onii-chan isn't coming back.' Hakkai put his arms around her shoulders and lifted her up helping her to the jeep. He set her in the back with Gojyo and Goku,

"Kiki, this is Gojyo and Goku. And the blond in the front is Sanzo." Kiki crawled over and looked at Sanzo,

"HI!" Sanzo looked over at the girl and shook his head,

"Yet another annoying demon." Kiki smiled,

"Te he. I like you, you're funny." She poked his arm and then crawled into the back. She looked at Gojyo, "Woah…you have antenne…but you've got ears and a nose too…dude that's awsome." She giggled and then watched as Hakkai got into the drivers seat and started up the car.

Hakkai looked behind his seat, breifly, and looked at Kiki who was playing with Gojyo's hair, "SO, Kiki, where do you live." Kiki let go of Gojyo's hair and sighed,

"I don't-have a home." Hakkai smiled,

"Oh! Well then, you can come with us." Kiki smiled and thanked Hakkai. She went to turn around when a hand slipped around her waist. She turned around slowly and came face to face with Gojyo. She glared at him as he spoke.

"So Kiki, that's your name right? Kiki, such a pretty name for a beautiful girl. Why don't we ditch these guys at the next town and get to know each other a bit better." Kiki growled and slapped him, she stood over him,

"WHAT THE HELL! You're a pervert." She kicked him in the shin and then bent over the back of Hakkai's seat, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffened and then slightly relaxed, "Hakkai-onii-chan, when will we get to the next town?" Hakkai laughed slightly and Sanzo sighed,

"Great another Goku." Kiki smiled and then looked back to Hakkai,

"When will we?" Hakkai chuckled,

"We'll be there in a bit." Kiki giggled,

"YAY!" Goku watched her from his position in the back of the jeep. He watched as Kiki jumped into the front seat between the two men. She leaned on Sanzo and kept calling him, 'Sanzo onii-chan.' And calling Hakkai, 'Hakkai onii-chan.' Gojyo nudged Goku,

"why do you keep staring at her?" Goku shrugged,

"She's kinda interesting."

Kiki laid her head on Sanzo's arm and he shrugged her off. Kiki pouted, "Why did you do that Sanzo onii-chan?" Sanzo sighed and looked at the pouting girl next to him, 'Where do I know her from?' He sighed,

"If you be quiet. You can do whatever you want." Kiki smiled and whispered,

"YAY!" She looked at Hakkai after leaning on Sanzo, "Are we there yet?" Hakkai shook his head,

"Nope."

After a few minutes Kiki whispered again, "Are we there yet?" Hakkai shook his head. A few minutes later, "Are we there yet?" Hakkai shook his head an then his eyes widened at her next statement, "Can I drive?" Hakkai stepped on the brakes and looked at Kiki,

"Did you just ask if you could drive?" Kiki nodded and smiled,

"Well, can I?" Hakkai looked at Sanzo, Sanzo shrugged,

"Amuzement." Hakkai sighed and then got out. Kiki slipped into Hakkai's seat and pulled the seat up a bit. Hakkai patted the jeeps hood,

"You alright with this Hakuryu?" The jeep sqeaked in aproval and Hakkai got into the back with Gojyo and Goku. Gojyo gaped at Hakkai,

"You're going to let the schitzo drive!" Kiki looked at him and glared,

"Don't call me a schitzo, Gojyo onii-chan." Goku looked at her,

"Why do you add 'onii-chan' to the back of there names?" Kiki smiled,

"Cos, they are now my big brothers, Goku-kun." Gojyo gapped and then looked at Hakkai and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Goku-kun, huh?" he whispered in the man's ears. Hakkai chuckled and watched as the car started up. Kiki started driving.

Pretty soon the five were in the next town. Kiki jumped out of the car and ran to the nearest inn, "HAKKAI ONII-CHAN! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" The boys followed Kiki into the inn and rented three rooms. They ate their dinner and then each went to their bedrooms.

Around midnight Gojyo woke up to the sound of the door opening. He sat up and grabbed his weapon, "OI! Who's there!" Kiki walked into her room rubbing her eyes as her cheeks were stained with tears,

"Gojyo onii-chan, you wouldn't kill me would you?" Gojyo sighed and led Kiki over to his bed and sat her down,

"No I wouldn't. What's wrong?" Kiki sniffed a bit,

"I had a nightmare. And I went to go look for Hakkai onii-chan and Sanzo onii-chan, and they weren't in their room." Gojyo sighed and looked at the young boy in the bed across the room from him. Kiki looked at him aswell, "He sleeps like a rock." Gojyo nodded,

"Yep. So what was this nightmare about?" Kiki turned away,

"I don't wanna talk about it." Gojyo sighed,

"IF you talk about it then you won't think about it any more." Kiki blushed,

"It wasn't exactly a nightmare…BUT! You shouldn't pry into a girl's thoughts!" Kiki then looked at Goku from the corner of her eye. "I just want to talk to Hakkai about something." Gojyo nodded, and got up, walked to the chair beside his bed putting on his shirt and vest. He walked towards the door and Kiki walked to the door, looking back to stare at Goku, breifly.

Gojyo knocked on Hakkai's and Sanzo's door, "Hey, you two wake up." A grunt was heard and Hakkai opened the door,

"Hmm…Gojyo do you know what time it is!" Gojyo nodded,

"Yeah, I'm not the one you should be telling though!" He jabbed a finger at Kiki. Hakkai smiled at the girl,

"What's wrong Kiki?" Kiki barreled over the older man burying her face in his chest. She looked up at him and whispered,

"Hakkai onii-chan, can we go in my room and talk?" Hakkai nodded and walked into the hall, closing the door behind him. They walked past Gojyo's and Goku's room. Gojyo stopped before he walked back into his room,

"Kiki came into my room saying that she couldn't find you or Sanzo, Hakkai. Where were you?" Hakkai looked at Kiki,

"Huh? Me and Sanzo were in our room…or at least I was." Kiki blushed a bit and Hakkai chuckled, "Oh well. Oyasumi, Gojyo." Gojyo went into his room,

"Ja." Hakkai then led Kiki back to her room.

"So you didn't really come looking for Sanzo and I, did you?" Kiki blushed,

"No. I immediately went into Gojyo's and Goku's room." Hakkai raised an eyebrow,

"Why?" Kiki blushed even more,

"Because…" she mummbled something. Hakkai shook his head,

"You have to speak louder." Kiki mumbled again. "Still can't hear you." Kiki blushed red as a tomatoe, mabye redder,

"Dammit! I like Goku!" Hakkai laughed,

"Is that all. But you barely know Goku?" Kiki shook her head,

"Iie, I do know Goku. I used to work as a kitchen girl at the temple Sanzo lived at. I was there when he brought back Goku, and then you and Gojyo. I gasped when I saw you…I thought you were my brother… but you aren't." Hakkai looked at her,

"Who was your brother?" Kiki looked away,

"Cho Gono." Hakkai gasped,

"Cho Gono?" Kiki nodded and then looked out the window,

"I did have a nightmare. About the night my brother left and the night my parents died. I woke up again with my old wounds bleeding."

"Cho Gono?" Kiki looked at him and glared,

"Will you knock that off! I have finally gotten used to the fact that I'm never going to see Kenren or my brother ever again and all you can do is repeat his damn name!" She burst out crying and flung herself down. Hakkai sighed,

"Gomen nasai, Kiki…I'm going to go back to bed. Oyasumi nasai." Kiki hugged Hakkai,

"Oyasumi, Hakkai onii-chan. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Hakkai smiled,

"It's alright. Night." He got up and left the room. Closing the door behind him.

"What was wrong with the brat?" Sanzo sat on his bed looking out the window. Hakkai sighed and sat on his bed. He ran his hand through his hair,

"That brat…it my sister."

* * *

So what do you think? read and review. - 


	2. the birds and the beeshmm

disclaimer: you know the drill...

* * *

Chapter 2

Kiki woke up the next morning and padded down the stairs into the dining hall. She located Goku and Gojyo and sat with them. She grabbed a meat bun from Gojyo's plate and walked over to the buffet and made two plates. She grabbed a tray and padded back upstairs. She knocked on Sanzo's and Hakkai's door. Sanzo answered it, "Nani?" Kiki bowed,

"Sanzo I brought you some breakfast." Hakkai came up from behind Sanzo and smiled at Kiki,

"Thank you, Kiki, and what brings us this gift?" Kiki blushed,

"Nothing really…But…I'm leav-I can't say it!" she set the tray on the floor and ran to her room. Hakkai looked at Sanzo, Sanzo picked up the food and set it on the table inside the room. Hakkai took a bite out of an apple,

"Somethings bothering…maybe she was thinking about her brother." Sanzo munched on some rice,

"Maybe you should tell her?" Hakkai shook his head,

"No… I can't do that to her." Sanzo sighed and Gojyo came into the room. Sanzo pointed his gun at the water sprites head,

"I didn't say you could come in." Gojyo held up his hands,

"But I'm already in so there ain't nothin you can do about it." Hakkai smiled and shook his head. Gojyo looked at Hakkai, "So what's this I hear about Kiki having a brither?" Hakkai shook his head,

"It's nothing re-"

"The brat's got an older brother…guess who the name was?" Gojyo shrugged,

"Dunno…maybe Dougan had a sister?" Sanzo wacked him in the head,

"No, you baka, his name was Cho Gonou." Gojyo looked at Hakkai,

"Hakkai? You should tell her." Hakkai shook his head,

"No." Gojyo sighed,

"How do you think I felt when my older brother killed my mother? How do you think I felt when I found out that Dokugakujii _is_ my older brother? How do you think I felt, when I was younger, when I had lost both my brother AND my mother? DO you really want Kiki to feel that way!" Hakkai sighed,

"If I tell her…she'll never forgive me." Gojyo and Sanzo both wacked him in the head,

"IF YOU DON'T TELL HER, SHE'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Goku walked in,

"What's going on? Why is Hakkai on the floor?" Gojyo chuckled,

"Never mind. Hey Goku, go take Kiki out to play. Go hang out and stuff me and the guys need to talk about stuff." Goku sighed,

"But I dun-" He shut up as sanzo's gun was placed in his face, "Ok, ok, I'll go." Goku sighed and walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Kiki?" Kiki opened the door a crack and blushed a bit when she saw Goku standing there. She opened the door,

"Goku-san! Come in." She left the door open and ran into the bathroom to put some clothes on. She came back and closed the door, "Goku-san, what brings you here?" Goku smiled,

"Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai said that there's a lake nearby, they asked me to take you while they plan where we're going next." Kiki smiled,

"Alright. I'll just grab my bag and we can get going." The young girl grabbed her bag and walked back up to Goku. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the inn,

"Let's go! Haraheta!" Kiki giggled,

"Me too!" they stopped at the nearest food stand and bough a bunch of food. Hakuryu flew after them landing on Kiki's shoulder.

"Hakkai, you HAVE to tell her." Hakkai shook his head,

"NO!" Sanzo wacked him again,

"Dammit, Hakkai, tell her." Hakkai sighed,

"I'll think about it. Come on let's go catch up with Goku and Kiki." The other two nodded and followed Hakkai to the meadow.

Kiki ran out from behind a treen in a red and black bathing suit. She ran and jumped right into the small lake. She surfaced and pushed her hair out of her face. She smiled at Goku, "Goku, come on the water's great." Goku sighed and then went behind the bushes and changed. He ran out and jumped into the lake doing a cannon ball and sending a huge wave to crash over Kiki's head. Kiki giggled as she surfaced and dunked the boy underwater. When he came up he found himself pressed against Kiki. As they were just about to kiss…

Hakkai, Sanzo, and Gojyo entered the small meadow and sat next to the lake. Hakkai smiled, "Hi you two." Gojyo smirked,

"I think we were interupting something." Kiki and Goku moved away from each other, blushing. Kiki climbed out and walked over next to Hakkai and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him and then laid her head in his lap, getting his pants all wet. Hakkai grabbed Kiki's hand and got up,

"Kiki, I need to tell you something." Kiki got up and followed him behind a big tree.

Hakkai sat down and pulled Kiki with him, "I want to tell you a story…" Kiki smiled and settled down for the story. "Once upon a time…"

flashback

A young boy, about ten and a girl, six years old, ran around their front yard. The little girl stopped and tripped over a ball. Tears leaked down her cheaks as she inspected her wounded knee. The boy came up, "What's wrong?" The little girl cried more,

"My favorite dress, the one that you got me, is all dirty now….and I hurt my knee…look Gonou." She showed her brother the wounded apendiage. The boy kissed his younger sister's knee,

"All better?" The little girl smiled,

"Hai, I love you, onii-chan." The boy hugged his sister,

"I love you too."

end flashback

"That boy, was me…the little girl…was you." Kiki gasped,

"Gonou?" Hakkai nodded,

"But I'm Hakkai now, alright." Kiki nodded and launched herself at the unsuspecting male.

Goku watched from the tree and saw Kiki launch herself at the man sitting across from her. Kiki kissed his cheek, "I love you." the man smiled,

"Love you too…" Goku walked off, depressed and feeling lonely. But what he didn't hear was the whole sentence, 'I love you, little sister.'

Goku walked back to where Sanzo and Gojyo was sitting. Gojyo looked at Goku, "Oi, Goku, what's wrong…looks like you've just been turned down by a beautiful girl. Goku shook his head,

"Hakkai and Kiki are in love…when's the wedding?" Sanzo and Gojyo laughed and watched as the said pair walked out. Kiki on Hakkai's back, singing to herself. Gojyo laughed,

"Does it look like those two are lovers?" Goku looked over and shrugged,

"I dunno." Sanzo rolled his eyes,

"Baka saru…they are…wait lemme spell it out for you, Sister, and brother." He said it slowly and Goku sighed and blushed,

"I feel kinda stupid." Gojyo laughed,

"you should." Kiki jumped off of Hakkai's back and grabbed Goku's hand pulling him back to the water. Hakkai smiled and watched the two teenagers as Sanzo and Gojyo got up. Sanzo walked back towards Hakuryu, who turned into a jeep, and got in. Gojyo got in the back and waited for Hakkai,

"We'll send Hakuryu to come get you later." Kiki looked up and smiled at her brother,

"hai, onii-chan." She waved as her brother walked off.

Goku smiled as Kiki as she swam around on her back. She smiled at him as she went past him. She swam up to him, "So you heard me and Hakkai talking?" Goku blushed and nodded,

"Yeah, I caught the wrong end of the conversation so I got the wrong idea." Kiki smiled,

"Well, maybe this will clear up your thoughts." She leaned over and quickly kissed him before turning away, blushing. Goku turned and looked at her, his mouth open.

"Did you just kiss me?" Kiki nodded,

"Hai." Goku smiled and splashed her a bit before noticing Hakuryu waiting for them at the edge of the meadow.

"Go get dressed, I'll pack up." Kiki nodded and climbed out of the small lake and ran behind the tree and got dressed.

"Did you have fun?" Hakkai bounced the nineteen year old on his lap, like he had done when they were younger. Kiki smiled and nodded,

"hai. Hara-heta!" Hakkai smiled and sat up,

"Come on, we'll take Goku and get something to eat, alright?" Kiki nodded and ran down the hall to Goku's room,

"Goku! We'er going to get something to eat." Hakkai walked to the stairs,

"I'll be down stairs waiting for you two." Kiki nodded and knocked on the door, and sqeaked when she was pulled in. When she opened her eyes she found herself face to face with Goku.

"Goku?" she whispered. Goku smiled at her and blushed a bit. He inched towards her and quickly brushed his lips over hers. Kiki blushed and looked at Goku. Goku's smiled turned into a frown,

"I'm sorry for being so forward." Kiki shook her head,

"No you weren't I was just surprised, that's all." She walked towards him, and backed him into a corner, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she tangled her hands into his hair. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Come on." She whispered, "let's go eat. My broter is waiting for us." Goku nodded but pouted,

"But…can't we fini-" Kiki cut him off by dragging him out the door,

"no. I'm hungry." Goku followed the younger girl down into the dining hall.

"What took you two so long?" Kiki smiled,

"I had to pull Goku out of bed." Hakkai chuckled but Goku blushed. After a while the three returned to their rooms. Kiki had said good night to her brother and was in her room sitting on her bed when someone came in. She looked up and found Goku leaning against the wall at the end of the hall that led to the door. She licked her lips, "Oooh, sexy." Goku began walking towards her, and she wagged her finger at him, "No, no, no." She pulled her covers off of her and walked over to the twenty year old man. She ran her fingers up his chest. She began walking and he soon found himself pressed against the door.

Kiki pushed him against the wall, next to the door and kissed him. While doing that, she opened the door and guided Goku out. She pulled away and closed the door, "Night, Goku." Goku sighed and headed back to his room. He passed Hakkai,

"What were you doing in Kiki's room?" Goku shrugged,

"Saying good night and giving her the blanket I borrowed from her room." Goku opened the door to his room, "Night Hakkai." Hakkai waved,

"Good night, Goku." Goku walked into the room and fell on his bed. Gojyo peered at him, over his newspaper,

"sexual frustration is a horrible thing, isn't it?" Goku shot up and glared at Gojyo,

"Where the hell did you get that idea." Gojyo smirked,

"Your pants." Goku looked down and blushed. He got up and walked towards the bathroom,

"I'm going for a shower." Gojyo smirked,

"Don't worry, I won't tell, yet. OH! And make it a cold one too." Goku shot him another glare and slammed the bathroom door. Gojyo smiled and then poked his foot under the bed, "You can come out now, _Master Sanzo_." Sanzo came out of the closet and smirked,

"Well now…that was quite amuzing." He shrugged it off and left the room.

* * *

Ok...so whatcha guys think. Things are happin'en between Kiki and Goku now. I'm going to try to go deeper into kiki's persona and what happened when Hakkai, or Gonou, left home...so RR...and i'll give you a meat bun. -


	3. Something about Kiki

Disclaimer: You know the drill

reveiwers: thanks -  
Chibi-Rinku: Thanks for the tips, and i have seen the movie and i absolutely love it. Kiki, Hakkai's younger sister, Is based on me, and I tend to act like Lirin at times. She's ditsy, funny, shy, and a bunch of other things. What I havn't put in is that because of her lonely life she needs to stay with the Saiyuki guys. Considering what she did when she was about thirteen(read on and you'll find out) I made sanzo a little OOC because, though i love him to death, i didn't want to be so distant. He'll get back to normal, maybe, in later chappies. AND i will NOT make Kiki a Mary Sue, considering i'm not one, and i don't even know what they are sooooo...read on.

SAIYUKI FOREVER-

* * *

Chapter 3

The group packed up their belongings and headed out of the Inn, paying on their way out. Kiki now knew how to fight and they didn't worry so much about her safty. Kiki climbed into the back of the jeep and waited for her brother, Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo to come out. They finally came out and they took their respective places. Kiki got out to let Gojyo and Goku in. Gojyo looked at her, "Where are you gonna sit?" Kiki got in and 'acidentlly' sat on Goku's lap. His arms instincivly wrapped around her waist. Kiki blushed,

"I guess I've gotta sit here?" Goku pulled her into his chest, and whispered,

"Yep." Kiki shivered and closed her eyes falling asleep.

While Kiki slept Gojyo looked at Goku, "Is there something going on between you and the brat?" Goku blushed a bit,

"Maybe." Hakkai looked at him through the rear view mirror,

"Really? Well then, in that case…take care of her…or I'll kill you." Goku gulped and Kiki opened her eyes,

"Onii-chan, threatening Goku-kun again, are we?" The latter smiled,

"Not at all, little sister." Kiki rolled her eyes,

"Geez, take it out on the monkey why don't you, you three? Leave him alone…oh and Hakkai, it'll be more like I gotta take care of him." Gojyo and Hakkai laughed. Sanzo smirked. Kiki curled up against Goku's chest, and kissed the underside of his chin. "There," she whispered, "Now, we don't have to sneak into my room at night." Hakkai stepped on the brakes, and whipped around,

"WHAT!" Kiki fell on the floor of the jeep and began rolling around laughing,

"AHH! I'm busting a gut! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hakkai began to drive again keeping an eye on the monkey boy in the back of the jeep, as he helped the young girl up off the floor.

Kiki followed Hakkai as he walked into the forest. She watched as he walked towards a hotsprings. She hid behind a tree as he stripped and wadded into the pool. Waiting until he was fully covered, she made herself apparent, "Hakkai?" He jumped and turned around. "Oni-chan, are you mad at me?" Hakkai's face softened,

"Iie, little sister, I love you and I'm just concerned for you that's all, I've lost you once, I can't bare to loose you again." Kiki smiled ,

"I love you, onii-chan." Hakkai smiled,

"I love you too, Kiki, now go back to camp and tell the guys where I am." Kiki scowled,

"Do I havta, I don't really want to tell them I folowed you when you went to take a bath, they might think I'm a pervert or something." Hakkai chuclkled,

"How about you say you were wandering around and you found me, and I asked you to tell them where I was?" Kiki nodded and smiled,

"Ok, see you later, onii-chan." She got up and walked off, but not before stopping by his pile of clothes and stealing his pants first.

Kiki walked back to the guys who had made a fire. Sanzo looked up and stared, for a moment, at the item in Kiki's hands. Gojyo looked at her, from over his bowl of soup, "Where's your brother?" Kiki smiled,

"Taking a bath, I was wandering around the forest and I found him in the hotsprings. I also stoll his pants, so when he comes looking for them, I'm going to blame you, Gojyo-onii-chan!" The young girl giggled and then went to sit by Goku, who wrapped his arms around her waist, as she sat down.

Hakkai came out of the forest with his towlel around his waist, "Alright, who took my pants!" Kiki had put them with Gojyo as soon as he had fallen asleep. Now he was hugging them as if they were a teddy bear. Kiki pointed at the sleeping kappa,

"Gojyo took them, he took them as soon as I had left." Hakkai growled and snatched them form the sleeping kappa. He went into the forest and put them on comeing back a few minutes later. Sazno kept reading his newspaper,

"That's why you don't trust sleep walking perverted kappas, or coniving little demons." Kiki and Goku both pretended to be asleep. Kiki opened her eyes and winked before falling asleep. Hakkai frowned and sat next to Hakuryu, and slowly fell asleep leaving Goku and Sanzo still awake. Sanzo looked at Goku, "Oi, baka saru." Goku cracked open an eye and looked at Sanzo,

"Nani?"

"You should cover up the brat before she gets sick." Goku grabbed a blanket and put it over Kiki before he fell asleep as well. He didn't noticed Kiki say his name or say 'I love you' in her sleep.

"PLEASE!" She tugged on Sanzo's sleeve, "Just a bit of money, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top." He stopped and looked at Goku for a second, as Goku watched, in amuzment, as his girlfriend tugged on the monk' sleeve. Sanzo had a strange thought of Goku with a cherry on top. He shook that thought out of his head and took out his money handing a few bills to Kiki,

"Here, now leave me alone." Kiki smiled and jumped up giving the monk a kiss on the cheek,

"Arigatou, Sanzo onii-chan." She walked over to Goku and grabbed his hand pulling him to the candy store. Sanzo turned back to his food. Hakkai smiled,

"Well now, that was interesting." Sanzo ate some rice,

"We'll be leaving as soon as the idiots get back." Gojyo and Hakkai smiled and Gojyo watched as the two kids' dots fadded down the street,

"Face it, the little squirt is growing on you and me, master Sanzo." Hakkai smiled. Gojyo glared at him, "What are you smiling about!" Hakkai shrugged and went back to eating. Sanzo looked up from his rice,

"You're right for once, you idiot. She is growing on me. Hakkai, explain how she got like that." Hakkai shook his head,

"I can't…she was a brat when I was still around." They heard a scream and they immediately got up and ran towards the town square.

When they got there, they found a bunch of demons in a circle. From the bridge they were on, they found two people in the middle. The towns people were all running to the bridges surrounding the courtyard to watch the battle. Hakkai's eyes widened when he saw Goku laying on the floor, unconcious and Kiki in a fighting stance. He was about to jumped down when Gojyo grabbed his arm, "No. let her do it herself." Hakkai nodded and watched as his little sister took out a few demons. One went for her and she threw him and pulled out a knife slitting his throat. She pulled out a rod/sword from her energy and took out a bunch more.(An: I'm not good at fight scenes so I'm gonna skip to the end)

After she wipped out the last one. She checked on Goku, she lifted his head up and wipped his cheek, "Goku?" Goku opened one eye and groaned,

"Guh, what happened?" Kiki frowned,

"Demons." She smiled as he stood up and he noticed a fang. He shook his head and stood up. Kiki helped him up and allowed him to lean on her for support. They walked back towards the restaurant.

"That was quite a show you put on back there, Kiki. When did you become demon?" Kiki frowned, and looked away and watched the road under them move. She sighed and kepted watching.

kiki's POV/thoughts

I'm Cho Kiki, younger sister of Cho Gonou/Hakkai and younger daughter of Sen and Kigano Cho. My parents were killed when I was eight, and on that day, my brother left home. He stayed around and met a girl named Kanan. They left our town and moved away. For a while they would come back and see me but after a while they stopped coming. Years passed and they didn't come see me.

After a few years the towns' people got sick of helping me and threw me out. I was eleven and on my own. Demons would come after me and try to rape or kill me. I learned how to fight and learned how to focus my energy and all that good stuff. At thirteen an army of demons came after me, for no reason. One of them said they were board and they just wanted to have some fun. A lot of them almost raped me but I killed them. I was at eight hundred and ninety nine when I was captured and taken to their camp. On the way there I remembered the legend. The one that my brother used to tell me before I went to bed. If thou slays a thousand of the cursed ones, youkai, thou shall become cursed ye self, a cursed youkai. I smiled as I remembered the goofy things my brother used to tell me.

When we arrived I was taken to the general's quarters and dressed in revealing clothing. I was entertainment. I was threatened and touched in ways that I never want to be touched in again. After a few nights I ran away.

I came across a temple and was taken in, as a kitchen maid, even though they didn't want girls at the temple. I met a boy there, Dougan. He was Preist Genjo Sanzo's personal servant. We became good friends and we talked a lot. A few days after my fourteenth birthday Preist Sanzo went on a trip and came back with a heretic by the name Son Goku. He left again a year later and came back with a murderer and a taboo child. I had heard of taboo children and was facinated by him. I was shocked when I saw the murderer, he looked like my brother! But when I learned of his name from Dougan, Cho Hakkai, I knew he wasn't. Anyway, my brother was dead.

The kappa, Sha Gojyo, came into the kitchens one day and we talked for a bit, and we became friends. But we stopped talking after a while. When I was fifteen, Dougan left, my only real friend. He had gone to train to become stronger. A few months later, I had watched Sanzo houshi-sama get Goku-san out of a tree. I smiled as I watched Goku-san eat the friut from the tree. I had had a huge crush on him since he was brought back from the stone prison that Dougan had told me about. Dougan…he really didn't like that I like Goku, but I told him there was nothing he could do about it. I watched as Sanzo houshi-sama left the temple bounds. I climbed some vines and watched as they walked to the near by town.

I sighed and told the kitchen master of my leave, he was like a father to me, he told me that if I ever wanted to come back I could and he would gladly give me work, even adopt me as his daughter. I smiled and thanked him, packed my few belongings and left.

I was out in the forest one day when a group of demons attacked, I had forgoten about me being at nine hundred, as I had killed the General of that demon army before I had ran away, so long ago. There was little over a hundered demons attacking, and I killed them all. I finished and I felt my power surge and then dissapear. I fell down and crawled under a bush, with my belongings, where I passed out. For months I trained and honed my skills. I learned how to channel my energy into balls of power that I could throw at my enemies. And when I turned seventeen I learned how to create a weapon with my demon chi. I created a staff/sword. It was like Goku-san's Nyoi-bo. Goku-san…even after all these years I was in love with him…I was such a girl.

Years passed and I found myself alone. I was resting in a meadow, dwelling on my past life, my other life before I was me…Cho Kiki, the demon warrior. Not many people liked me…I was a depressed person. After waring my self out from thinking too much, that tends to happen, I fell asleep. And I awoke to a jeep full of men. One got out and introduced himself as Cho Hakkai, my brother.

end thoughts

"Kiki! Kiki! Did you hear me?" Kiki looked over at Hakkai.

"Oops." She blushed, "I was so deep in thought I didn't hear you. What were you saying?" Hakkai smiled,

"I was wondering if you were tired or hungry." Kiki smiled,

"If you guys don't want to stop, I'm fine." Hakkai nodded and kept driving. Kiki smiled wider, "Either way, I've got four men who would do practicaly anything for me, and I don't think any of them would mind if I used them as pillows for the night. Hakkai chuckled as a small smile became apparent on Sanzo's face.

* * *

Read and review my faithful readers. OH! ANd meat buns to all that reveiwed...this time i'll give you guys cookies.

Ja ne

Kiki-chan


	4. Leaving, and comin back

disclaimer: I stil don't own the guys...dammit.

reveiwers:

Thanks so much for your support- here you all get a meat bunthrows meat buns into the air for reviewers to catch

* * *

Chapter 4

Kiki woke up in the middle of the night as sounds were coming from the forest. She looked around, no Sanzo. She got up and followed the sounds and she found a very ticked looking Sanzo staring at a woman.

"What the hell do you want?" The woman smiled,

"My dear Konzen-oops I mean, Genjo Sanzo. You do remember your mission, do you not?" Sanzo nodded,

"Yes, but because of Hakkai's annoying brat of a sister all we've been doing is running around in circles chasing her." The woman raised a dainty eyebrow,

"Sister?" Sanzo was ticked ,

"Yes, sister. Now leave me alone." The woman smirked,

"You really shouldn't talk that way to the All Merciful Goddess." She turned and looked in Kiki's direction, "Now now, dear you can come out." Kiki got out and stared at Sanzo as he had his banishing gun pointed at her. Kiki stood up and then bowed,

"I'm sorry for intruding. I'll just be taking my leave now." She began taking a few steps backward. The the All Merciful Goddess stopped her,

"Dear, come closer." As Kiki came closer she gasped, "It really is you! Your name?" Kiki bowed her head,

"Cho Kiki, ma'am." The All Merciful Goddess took hold of her chin and raised her face upwards.

"Genjo Sanzo, you don't mind if I borrow her for a while, right?" Sanzo shrugged and began walking off, lighting a cigarette as he walked,

"Why would I care." Kiki looked longingly towards the dim glow of the fire burning in the trees, where her brother waited for her. The All Merciful Goddess' face softened as she looked at the young girl,

"You want your brother, don't you." Kiki looked away,

"Hai. I have just found him again, I don't want to loose him." She smiled,

"Well, I need to take you back with me, and explain some things to you." Kiki nodded sadly. The woman smiled, "Good, now come on we have no time to waste." She took hold of the girl's hand and they were transported to the heavans.

"Kiki!" Hakkai looked around and found Sanzo up with a newspaper in hand, "Have you seen Kiki, Sanzo?" Sanzo looked at him over his news paper and then went back to reading,

"Leave me alone." Gojyo and Goku were busy eating when Gojyo stole some of his food. Goku growled,

"OI! Why'd you take my food!" Gojyo smirked,

"Because I can, baka saru."

"Pervy water sprite."

"GAH!" Gojyo attacked the boy. Goku tried to kick him off,

"Gah, get off of my you baka gokibiri!" Gojyo grabbed hold of Goku and tried to punch him. Sanzo, annoyed, pulled out the banashing gun and shot it off into the air,

"URESEI!" the two shut up and went to opposite ends of the clearing. Hakkai looked around,

"Seriously, where is my sister?" Sanzo shrugged,

"Don't know, don't care." Hakkai groaned and began making breakfast.

"Goku…Hakkai…" Kiki laid sprawled on her bed dreaming restlessly. The All Merciful Goddess(I'm going to call her Karu) sat at the door watching her,

"Poor girl." A soldier came up behind her,

"What do you plan to do with her, my lady?" Karu sighed,

"I need to tell her somethings about herself, but for now…I'll let her talk to her lover and brother." She walked into the young girl's room and put her fingers on the girl's forehead. She drew back and a mark appeared and the girl settled down, "There two birds with one stone."

Kiki found herself walking through a forest. She came across a meadow where a figure sat peting something. She walked closser and smiled, running to him, "HAKKAI!" She jumped at her brother and hugged him with all her might. Hakkai looked at her,

"Kiki! Where have you been? Where are you?" Kiki sighed,

"I'm in the heavens."

"What! What happened, you aren't dead are you?" Kiki smiled and shook her head,

"No. last night I followed Sanzo into the forest and he was talking to the All Merciful Godess, after they talked she asked if she could borrow me. One minute I was watching Sanzo houshi-sama walk off next minute I was at the golden gates of heaven." Hakkai smiled,

"Now I know. I'm about to wake up, better go." Kiki nodded and hugged her brother,

"I love you."

"Love you too, bye." Hakkai smiled and his image dissappeared. She soon found herself at an inn.

She walked up to the only door and it opened revealing Goku laying on a bed, sleeping. She walked in and grabbed his hand. He shot up bringing his arm up and around her head putting her into a choke hold. Kiki turned around and pinned the heretic to the bed, "Next time you try and choke me, I'll choke you." She smiled as Goku's eyes widened in surprise and he sat up and, acwardly, hugged her.

"Kiki! Where have you been?" Kiki sighed and placed a quick kiss on the boy's lips,

"Long story shot, I'm being borrowed by someone…I won't tell you who though." Goku nodded and brought the girl to rest against his chest,

"I miss you." Kiki smiled,

"I miss you too." Goku's eyes widened in panic,

"Great. I'm about to wake up." Kiki smiled and smirked at the same time,

"I'll make it more enjoyable." She straddled him and kissed him. He kissed back and ran his tounge across her lips, asking enterance. As their tonges danced the kiss slowly lessened until it dissapeared completely. As Kiki opened her eyes she found that Goku had dissapeared. A tear slid down her cheek, "I miss you guys…" She found herself sitting in her room, "God this sucks." She got up and changed into a set of clothes that she found in the closet. She pulled on her shoes and walked out her door only to bump into Karu. "OH!" She bowed and Karu smiled,

"Stand up, dear. I want to take you some where." She led the young girl into her room where they would eat breakfast.

Goku sat in the back of the jeep staring at the road beneith them, "Harra heta." Sanzo growled,

"Shut up." Goku sighed and went to sleep forgetting about his hunger, hopping that he would be able to see Kiki.

Kiki gapped at Karu, "You mean I've been a live for, like five hundred years!" Karu shook her head,

"Not technically. You did grow up like a regular child, you were born like a regular child, you have just a bit more knowledge of the past than most people. You knew my nephew and is friends. Even Goku when he was a WHOLE lot younger." Kiki nodded and looked at the All Mercifull Goddess,

"I was wondering, is there anyway I could spend a weekend with my brother and Goku?" Karu smiled,

"I can try." Kiki got up and bowed,

"Arigatou, Karu-sama." She walkd backwards to the door and turned as she exited.

A few days later Kiki ran into a inn, "Excuse me, did a monk, a guy with a dragon, guys with red hair, and a guy my age come in here?" The girl at the front desk nodded,

"Yes. Room 264 and 265." Kiki bowed to the girl and thanked her before running up the stairs. As she walked down the 200's hall she senced them all in room 264. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Room service." She changed her voice.

Inside Goku got up and went to the door.

Kiki smirked as Goku opened the door. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him out of the room dragging him to the room next door, 265. She pushed him against the wall, "Well this is nice, a healthly young boy comes answering the door. What should I do." Goku looked up at her face and gasped in releif as he saw who it was.

"Kiki!" He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her. She tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him back. She pulled back,

"Ni-hao!" Goku smiled,

"You're back?" Kiki shook her head sadly,

"No, just here for a visit, and a few make out sessions with a very sexy man." Goku growled,

"Better not be Gojyo." Kiki shook her head.

"No more along the lines of Sanzo." She teased. Goku frowned,

"Sanzo hates women…" Kiki rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a quick kiss,

"You, you idiot, I'm here for you." Goku smiled and switched walls. Now he was ontop. Kiki got upset, "hey!" Goku placed a finger over her lips,

"shut up." He kissed her.

Hakkai looked towards the door and saw Goku get pulled out, "Probably someone telling him that dinner was ready. Shall we go down?" Gojyo shook his head,

"Nah, let's finish our game of cards." Fifteen minutes later Goku came back in and laid on one of the beds, watching the three men play cards. Hakkai looked up,

"Where have you been?" Goku shrugged,

"Eating." Gojyo smirked,

"Yet you have a glazed look in your eyes. where have you been?" Goku blushed,

"no where." Gojyo frowned,

"Just who have you been kissing?" Goku glared at him,

"What makes you think that!" Hakkai smiled,

"Well, your eyes and maybe cos you have red lips, AND they're kinda glossy." Goku blushed and got up,

"I'm leaving." He left the room and cosed the door going back into his room. Kiki waited on his bed,

"Back for more?" Goku shrugged,

"They wouldn't leave me alone."

"See, I told you, you should of washed your face." She teased him as he glared slightly at her. She feigned a tear, "You're mad at me?" Goku's eyes widened and he sat next to her hugging her.

"No not at all." He tried to make her feel better. Kiki sighed in relief and turned to look at him.

"Good." She smiled and leaned against him. "When should we tell them I'm back?" Goku shruged and kissed her lightly.

"Let them wait, I want you to myself for just a little while longer." Goku smirked and kissed her again, pushing her to the bed. Kiki smiled and kissed him back.

"My, my, what do we have here?" They pulled away and looked at the door, only to find Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanz all watching them from the door. Kiki and Goku looked at each other,

"Shit."

* * *

so...she's back...tell me what you think...read and reveiw thanx- 


End file.
